vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient One (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary The Ancient One was the Sorcerer Supreme and leader of the Masters of the Mystical Arts. She taught Kaecilius, Karl Mordo, Wong, and many others in the ways of sorcery. Her unusually long life is fueled by her use of energy from the Dark Dimension, a technique she forbids others from doing. When Kaecilius challenged the Ancient One's ways and stole a spell from the forbidden Book of Cagliostro, the Ancient One was determined to prevent Kaecilius from summoning Dormammu to the Earth. The Ancient One was soon afterwards approached by a desperate Stephen Strange, who believed that she held the secrets to healing his damaged hands. The Ancient One was displeased at Strange's arrogance, but eventually decided to teach him in the ways of the mystic arts, at the suggestion of Karl Mordo, who believed that Strange could prove useful in stopping Kaecilius. The Ancient One made quick progress in teaching Strange, due to his photographic memory, however Strange began to question the Ancient One's ways after suspecting the reasons behind her immortality. When Kaecilius attempted to attack the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, the Ancient One tried to stop him, but was fatally wounded in the process. The Ancient One spoke to Strange one last time in her astral form, explaining the reasoning behind her actions and convincing Strange to stop Kaecilius in order to save the Earth from Dormammu. The Ancient One's astral form faded away as her physical body died. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. At least 7-B with magic | At least 7-B Name: Ancient One (real name is unknown) Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: 674 Classification: Human, Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Martial Artist, Magic, Portal Creation with the Sling Ring, Reality Warping, Astral Projection, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Barrier Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Street level physically. At least City level with magic (Should be superior to Kaecilius, and did not consider previous villains such as Ultron to be a threat) | At least City level (Matched Kaecilius, who warped all of New York City) Speed: Transonic (Somewhat comparable to Doctor Strange. Can react to a magic arrow that can cross hundreds of meters within seconds), at least Massively Hypersonic+ when slowing time (Perceived lightning in slow motion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, at least City level with shields (Can block attacks from other powerful sorcerers) Stamina: High (fought numerous opponents without showing signs of fatigue) Range: At least several meters with most attacks, citywide with reality waping in the Mirror Dimension Standard Equipment: Sling Ring, Magic Fans Intelligence: High (Has hundreds of years of experience, has vast knowledge of the mystic arts and other dimensions) Weaknesses: Isn't very durable without shields Key: Base | In the Mirror Dimension Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7